A Cup of Tea
by Fluff Inc
Summary: Roy Mustang was always a man of his words. Always. [Theme5: Afterwards][Mangaverse][Rather slight spoilerscharacters and stuff XD][Royai][Fluff? FLUFF!]


**Title**: A Cup of Tea

**Author: **  
**Theme**: Afterwards  
**Theme Set:** Theme Set # 2

**Word count:** 808 words

**Pairing:** Roy Mustang/Riza Hawkeye (Royai)  
**Disclaimer:** Arakawa owns all, even my adorable pink cow plushie.  
**Summary: **Roy was always a man of his words. Always.

- - - - - - - -

**A Cup of Tea**

_Copyright_ Eina

- - - - - - - -

Roy Mustang cheerfully tapped his pen on his table. No matter how many times he looked out the view down his window, he still couldn't digest the fact of his current rank. The Fuhrer of Amestris. He wanted to cackle out loud whenever that thought passed by his mind.

_(Of course he did… he now had the power to make the all the female employees and soldier of the Amestris Army wear micro-mini-skirts all day if he wanted to!)_

The Fuhrer. He finally did it. There was yet another thing to be done, but that could wait for a while. After all, he was still slightly injured from his bout with the now disappeared former Fuhrer of Amestris, King Bradley.

_(The details, too sketchy, and Roy tries as much as possible to preserve what really happened in his mind… after all, eliminating the Homunculus with the Elric brothers might be one of his shining moments – next to being Fuhrer of course)_

Of course, the amount of paperwork was increased, but he really could care less.

"Hey boss," A chubby man holding a paper bag filled with what looked like groceries saluted and then proceeded to talk, "Maintenance says they need those papers they submitted to be signed… you know."

"And…" A rather tall man added even before Roy could whine, "You have to go to the official ceremony at North for all the soldiers that helped with the battle. Major General Armstrong insists."

"Lieutenant General Grumman wishes to have the papers he had sent you back, he says it's important you went through them too…" A short man with glasses added quickly.

They all went out the room laughing and chatting and probably off to visit Havoc. There were times Roy wondered if it was a suitable move to have his old subordinates work for him again.

_(They are all, after all, slave drivers.)_

He sighed, better get these done, he thought smugly. Picking up some of the papers, trying oh-ever-so-hard to read what all the scribble is all about, he heard the door of his oh-ever-so-large-and-spacious-and-just-plain-awesome office open.

Another set of papers and crap, he thought, wanting to jump out of his window.

"Your excellency," A female voice called, "Your morning tea."

A blonde placed an empty cup of tea on his desk, away from his office papers, and poured a fresh hot cup of tea.

"Hawkeye," He groaned, "You know I hate tea."

She smiled, "I know," and pushed the cup gently towards him. She really didn't care whether he would drink it or not.

"Been waiting to do this for a long time?" Roy smiled as he picked up the cup and politely tried to drink the evil concoction she calls tea.

_(Not that he thinks everything edible she makes is an evil concoction. Actually, Roy likes almost everything Hawkeye makes for him. He especially likes that chocolate cake she makes and shares with the rest of his subordinates, though he'd really wish he had the cake to himself. But back to the point… Roy just hates tea.)_

"Ouch." He moans as he spills some on to the table (oh pity, the papers, Roy thinks sarcastically). Why he had tried to gulp half a cup so quickly, he didn't exactly know. He curses under his breath as he tries to clean the table up.

She helps, "It is hot, you know." She says mockingly yet oddly, there was a sweet tone to it.

He chuckles softly, "Yeah, I noticed. Another one?"

She looks at him, wondering and slightly worried. "My tea didn't burn your brain, didn't it?"

He smiles, "Nah, I am just a man of my word."

- - - - - - -

"Hey, Hawkeye." He tries to sound as cheery as possible as he noticed a familiar figure walking down the street, this rainy day. "Mind if I walk you home?" He tries to sound as calm and as casual as possible.

Nothing to it, just an old co-worker working with an old co-worker, that's not illegal. Technically, they still work together, really, just not together physically.

He speeds up to her, with his umbrella on his hand.

She doesn't saying anything. She just smiles. God knows he missed that smile. "How are you, Colonel?" She asks.

"I'm good." He tries to laugh, "Well you know, I learnt how to organize more stuff, and well do the things you and the others used to do for me." He says sheepishly.

He always did act like a child. A child with the noble dream of saving this blind country ruled by a king with one eye.

She just laughs.

"You know, one of these days, I am the one you're going be serving tea to, not some old pirate wannabe." He grins and shows her to her apartment door.

And bids farewell.

Temporarily.

**End.**


End file.
